A World Full Of Color
by TherightfulqueenofLuna
Summary: Soulmate AU, with Scarlet and Wolf meet. "The world was drab, only grays and more grays. I wished for the millionth time I could see the colors." A bit of romance, hence the Soulmate plot. In progress
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to do a little story based on the prompt "Soulmate AU" There may be a bit of romance, but hey, it's a soulmate AU, what can you expect? Hope you enjoy!**

 **Scarlet's POV**

The day was so drab. Hues of gray, black, and white. Scarlet sighed. Slinging her gray bag across her gray shoulder, she headed out of her apartment into her gray world. Heading to the bookstore where she and Cress worked at, she noticed Cinder and Kai walking together, smiling. They waved at her. Scarlet faked a smile, and waved back. How nice it must be to see colors, she thought. As she opened the door to the bookstore, Scarlet gasped.

 _Colors. The most gorgeous shade of hazel filled her vision. The brightly bound books seemed to jump out at her. Dark indigo, sky blue, cloud white, crimson, saffron yellow, lavender, it all seemed so overwhelming. Scarlet smiled._

Blinking her eyes, she saw that she was facing a man she had never seen before. He had beautiful green eyes, and olive skin. His hair was a slight mess of black locks, and on his face was the same expression Scarlet had had a few moments ago. As his gaze drifted to hers, Scarlet could see him taking her in. He looked a bit shy, and Scarlet smiled at him. "I'm Scarlet." She said, with a smile. He returned the smile and said, "I'm Ze'ev Kesley. But you can call me Wolf."

 **Wolf's POV**

It had been just a normal day. Nothing special. I hadn't meant to go into the bookstore, but there was something about it that seemed special. Trusting my instincts, I went in. The tinkling of the gray chimes startled me momentarily, but I shook it off. As I looked around at the gray and grayer volumes, I wished for the millionth time I could see colors. The tinkling of bells chimed again, and I turned around, curious to see who else walked into the bookstore.

 _It was beautiful. All the colors rushed into his view. They were so bright, all the beautiful hues of green, gold, blue, red, and more. He looked around in wonder. So this is what the world really looked liked, he thought._

I shook my head out of my thoughts. Focusing on the person in front of me, I saw that she was a girl about my age. She had long dazzling scarlet hair. Her eyes seemed to capture the same excitement that I had. She smiled. "I'm Scarlet," she said. I smiled back. "I'm Ze'ev Kesley. But you can call me Wolf." After an awkward pause, I said, "So, would you like to come with me to the park?" Scarlet's once hesitant smile grew. "I would love to." Offering her my arm, I led Scarlet out of the bookstore and into the bright world of color.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlet's POV**

It was beautiful. The day was glorious. All the colors, the bright green of the trees, the earthy brown of dirt, the golden sunshine, everything was bursting with color. Scarlet felt as if she were in a different world. She and Wolf had been talking while walking around the park near Scarlet's bookstore. Scarlet was always doubtful of the "Love at first sight", but now she realized. Wolf was, well, not trying to sound sappy and romantic, but he just seemed perfect for her. Scarlet smiled up at the pale blue sky.

 **Cress's POV**

Cress was not a jealous person by nature, but right now she was. All her friends had found their soulmates. Why couldn't she? It was so dark, her world. Cress leaned her elbow on the counter of the bookstore and watched as a beaming Scarlet walked in. "How was it?" Cress asked, trying not to sound angry or envious. "It was great." Scarlet's smiled reached from ear to ear. "He's perfect for me. I'm so happy, and-" Looking at Cress's expression, Scarlet stopped. "Oh, Cress," She soothed. "You'll find your soulmate one day. Don't worry." Cress wished she could bring herself to believe Scarlet, but just couldn't.

 **Wolf's POV**

(I'm trying out different perspectives of Wolf. Last chapter was first person, this one is second person.)

Wolf wished Scarlet could have stayed with him longer. He kept thinking about her. Her laugh, her eyes, her hair...She was just perfect. _Maybe I could go visit Scarlet at the bookstore from time to time._ He thought. _No, you wouldn't want to seem like a stalker. But she is your soulmate._ Deep in his thoughts, Wolf almost didn't realize his roommate, Thorne, coming in.

"Where have you been?" asked Wolf.

"Oh, you know, off with the ladies, of course." Thorne said casually.

"You should really stop flirting and try to find your soulmate, or at least land a decent job." Wolf remarked. He could never get why Thorne hadn't found his soulmate yet, considering how many people he knew.

"You sound like my mother." Thorne reclined into the couch. "By the way, where have _you_ been? I couldn't find you at your work." Wolf's stomach started knotting. Should he tell Thorne? Considering Thorne was his closest and longest friend, he decided to. "I met my soulmate today." Wolf tried to sound casual, like Thorne. Thorne leaned forward. "What?" He gasped. "Who is it?" Wolf shrugged. "You've never met her before. Her name's Scarlet." Thorne looked at Wolf, cocking his head. "Wow." Was his only remark. "But I need to see this Scarlet of yours." Wolf inwardly rolled his eyes. _Of course._ Thorne was never one to pass up meeting a lady, even one who already met her soulmate. "I can ask her." Wolf went on his phone, and taking a deep breath, called Scarlet.

"Hey, Wolf."

"Uh, hey Scarlet. My friend was wondering if he could meet you. I just told him I met my soulmate, and he want's to see if you're "worthy of me"."

Scarlet laughed. "Sure. I just told my friend about you, and she want's to meet you too. That OK?"

"Sure. Maybe my friend and your's will turn out to be soulmates too." Wolf joked.

Scarlet laughed again. "That would be an amazing coincidence. Should I come with my friend tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll text you my address and the time."

"OK then, see you tomorrow, soulmate."


	3. Author's note

Hey guys, I was alerted that there is another fanfiction just like this one.

I just want to say that I did NOT copy off that fanfiction, it was entirely out of coincidence.

Thank you all for understanding.

-TherightfulqueenofLuna


End file.
